All Signs Point to the Recliner
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: There's a big leather recliner in Hashiro's bedroom. It's never been used. Haru's about to find a good use for it. HaruxOC Lemon One-Shot. Rated M for Language and Sexual Scenes. Title is a spoof of A Day to Remember's song "All Signs Point to Lauderdale".


Hashiro yawned, rolled over in bed, then stared at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was nearly seven o'clock. She had one hour to get dressed, eat something, and then meet Haru at the bus stop like they did every morning. Since she and Haru had started dating, her schedule had tightened, but she was fine with it. She was happier when she was around him, and he the same around her. It was a win-win both ways.

She and Haru had met because of Kisa Sohma, one of Haru's younger cousins, and they'd became best friends almost instantly. Haru had a girlfriend at the time, an older girl named Rin, but she broke up with him when she found someone else she liked. Hashiro had stuck around to comfort him, be his snuggle buddy, and after a couple months he'd finally asked it.

_Will you go out with me?_

Those six words were probably the sweetest ones she'd ever heard, not because she'd never been asked out but because she knew he meant it. That was really all she needed to know.

Now, nearly six months later, they were still going strong, though they'd gotten no further than cuddling. She really didn't mind; relationships were meant to be taken slowly. She pulled on a red-and-navy-striped sweatjacket over her white T-shirt, brushed her teeth, then darted out the door with a couple apples cradled in her palms.

She was relieved to find Haru waiting by the bus stop, and from the look of it he hadn't been there long. He tossed her a small smile and hugged her, then accepted an apple when she offered it. "So," he inquired before sinking his teeth into the fruit, "do you have anything planned for today?"

"Honestly, no," she chuckled. "I was thinking maybe we could head back to my apartment, maybe play some video games."

"Alright. But I'm going to kick your butt at MarioKart."

"Bring it, Whitey!" He chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulders in a side hug before following her back to her apartment building.

* * *

Six hours, three games, and several potato chip bags and soda cans later the two of them flopped onto the couch to rest their weary thumbs.

"I told you I'd kick your butt," Haru smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Butt kicked," Hashiro replied. "I find it amazing how we haven't gained at least ten pounds in the past few hours."

"That's metabolism for ya. Keeps us skinny people skinny."

"You're not skinny, Haru. You're lean."

"If I'm lean, you're a flagpole." He laughed and held his arm up in a defensive pose when she threw a teasing punch. It hadn't hurt at all, but he still mimicked being injured and made a big show of rubbing his arm, only to grab her and pin her beneath him when she tried to inspect it. She stuck her tongue out and he laughed again before kissing her, gently running his hand through her thick reddish tawny brown hair. She pulled away for a moment to breathe before returning the affection, allowing him entrance when his tongue begged for permission. She and Haru had never French-kissed before, meaning he probably thought it was about time to take things to another level.

"So," she asked after pulling away to breathe, "what do _you _have planned?" He chuckled and leaned in close to her ear. "You know that big leather recliner in your room you complain about not having a use for?" His voice was low and dangerous-sounding, seducing. She nodded, then shivered as his lips brushed her ear. "Let's put it to good use."

He got off of her and picked her up, which gave her an opportunity to look into his eyes and determine whether he was still White Haru or Black Haru. Surprisingly, he was still White, which confused her. The Haru she knew had never been much of a risk taker or this seducing, though she had to admit it really turned her on. He was still being gentle, though, too gentle for it to be Black Haru. Besides, there were always tell-tale signs in his eyes: White Haru's were soft, molten pools of chocolate, while Black Haru's were hard as ice but blazed like a wildfire out of control.

Haru put her down in her bedroom, closed the door and locked it, then gently pushed her against it and kissed her fiercely. She had no other choice but to be a good little girl and submit to him. His hands started out on her waist, then slowly moved upwards and his slender fingers grasped at the zipper on her jacket. It was tugged down, then the jacket was pulled from her body and dropped on the floor. His hands moved back down, then his fingers slid beneath the hem of her shirt, gliding over the ticklish skin of her belly as her shirt was removed and tossed to the floor as well. She pulled away from their make-out session for a moment to breathe, then gently gripped the hem of his black wifebeater and tugged it upwards. Firm, lean muscle made itself known as the shirt was lifted, then Haru took over to get it over his head. The wifebeater joined the clothes on the floor before he unexpectedly began playing with the button of her jeans instead of focusing his attention on her sports bra.

The button soon came undone and the fly opened, then he gently slid her jeans down her legs, revealing pure white panties and leaving her in her undergarments. He allowed her to remove his pants, shuddering when her fingers brushed the source of the strain in his silk boxer-briefs, then picked her up again before settling her into the recliner and reclaiming his position on top.

His lips moved from hers to her jaw, then from there to her neck, placing tender kisses along her flesh before he located her pulse point and sucked. She could feel him smirk against her skin when she let out a moan, and the pressure increased. Meanwhile, his hands were making progress elsewhere. His fingers were roaming the skin exposed to him, running along her ribs and waist before making a beeline for her breasts. A curious hand slid beneath her bra and tenderly cupped her right breast, running a finger over the already-rock-hard nipple and producing another sweet moan. Within moments both hands were beneath the thin fabric and were removing it from her body. She wanted to try and cover herself, but apparently a no would not be taken as an answer. When the round globes of flesh were exposed to him, he leaned down and began placing butterfly kisses over the one he'd already gotten to know, using his hand to gently rub and squeeze her left breast. His tongue flicked over the nipple, and the rosy bud was pulled into his hot mouth, eliciting yet another moan from Hashiro. He then swapped and gave the other the same treatment, then let his hands roam to the hem of her underwear and begin sliding it down.

More soft kisses trailed from her breasts down her stomach and further still. His hair brushed against her belly, then his tongue dove into her core and Hashiro moaned again, louder this time. Haru may not have done this before, but he certainly knew what he was doing. Her fingers curled into his hair as his tongue caressed her insides, and she let out a faint groan and pouted when he pulled away. She removed her hands from his hair and tugged at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He smirked, then nudged her hands away and removed the silk garment, revealing his manhood and the patch of hair that proved his hair color was natural.

Haru smirked when she blushed, then brought his lips down to meet hers as he slammed in. Her cry of pain was muffled by his mouth as her grip on him tightened and he rubbed her waist apologetically. After a few minutes she wrapped her legs around his waist, which he took as a signal to start moving. His movements were slow at first, giving her the opportunity to get used to the feeling of him within her before he began to speed up, just fast enough for her to handle it but not the same speed as before. Her thin hands clutched at his shoulders as he pounded into her at a nearly inhuman speed; Haru hadn't moved this quickly even on enchilada day at the cafeteria at the high school, and that was saying something. Hashiro panted, clawing feebly at his back as stars exploded before her eyes, and Haru grunted as her walls tightened around him. He managed to pump into her twice more before he released a feral growl and shot his load into her. Panting and exhausted, they stayed like that in silence for a moment before Hashiro broke it.

"You better be thankful I started taking birth control a couple months ago."

"I brought a condom, but I forgot about it in the heat of the moment."

"Of course you did."

He pulled out of her and started to lie down next to her when she pressed a hand to his chest.

"Don't think about it."

"Why?"

"This chair is made out of leather."

"Yeah."

"Leather sticks to sweat."

"Yeah."

"I'm covered in sweat and I'm naked."

"So?"

"I'm stuck to the recliner."

"Again, so?"

"_You're_ covered in sweat and naked!"

"...Oh...I'll go get the butter."

"Put your clothes on first."

"Why?"

"Well, what if someone happens to come in and they find you naked in the kitchen?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No."

"Then I don't care. Would you rather I peel you off the chair?"

"Try it, and I'll kick you in the nuts so hard your great-grandchildren will be able to feel it."

"Point taken."


End file.
